


George and Dream's Personal Romcom

by workcantfindme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Stalking, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Unhealthy Relationships, dream is completely clueless lol, pov alternates between chapters, shit doesnt really start going down until chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workcantfindme/pseuds/workcantfindme
Summary: George is Dream's biggest fan, and has been watching his videos for quite some time. However, as time goes on, George realizes that the parasocial relatonship he has with his favorite content creator isn't enough to satisfy him anymore, and George takes it upon himself to build a happy, romantic life with Dream- whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick context for the au: in this universe george and dream have never met, and george has never done any twitch streams or uploaded any youtube videos. also for the sake of the au, dream lives in a small town in florida. the town is completely made up, but is based on some of the towns that i visited in florida.
> 
> also, disclaimer: i do not support anything that happens in this fanfiction. george is a bad person.

Dream was George’s favorite person in the whole world.

He didn’t quite remember when they had first met- George had barely paid attention to the man before clicking onto the next video. Days later, however, He saw Dream again. It was a slow but steady process, after a couple weeks George came to recognize the channel name in his recommended, and weeks after that he was checking in on him each day, waiting for the next upload. He didn’t understand what he had been feeling at first, reasoning that Dream was a funny person, of course he would be excited for each word the man spoke. After a while of switching between Dream’s videos and some of his other favorite youtubers, however, he came to realize that no matter how exciting the others were, they never gave him quite the same feeling that he got from Dream. 

Finally, after months of watching, filling his computer’s files with his favorite clips, spamming his Twitter page with quotes and screenshots, chatting with fellow fans online, he came to a realization. 

He loved Dream.

He had never been so interested, so dedicated, to another person before. He had crushes, and short relationships before, but never the same contentment that he felt while hearing Dream’s voice pouring from his desktop speakers. When he had crushes in high school, he wouldn’t idly wonder what they were doing or what they were thinking while he was at work. When he had been with his girlfriends, he wouldn’t fall asleep to his favorite recordings of them speaking. No one had ever made him feel as happy as Dream did. 

For quite a while, George had been happy with their relationship. He could live without hearing Dream talk directly to him instead of the friends he played with, or to a general audience. He was alright with the only gifts he could give Dream being small donations of cash over Twitch. He was fine being in a relationship without touch or two-sided conversation- all he needed was to watch his favorite person have fun, playing games with his friends.

He didn’t know why or when his feelings changed exactly. All he knew was that the videos and streams no longer left him feeling content. Instead, they left him with a tight pressure in his chest. He couldn’t even pinpoint what the feeling was, not yet. Was it jealousy? Sadness? Anger? The only thing he could understand was that the feeling was bad. His favorite person no longer made him happy.

At this time, George came to realize how dependent he had become. He stopped watching the videos in order to avoid that horrible pressure in his chest, only to be rewarded with an emotion he could finally understand. Loneliness. He had come to rely on Dream for all of his social needs. He rarely spoke to anyone at work, listening to what his boss told him to do before disappearing to complete his tasks, isolated himself from his family, only speaking to his mother when she texted, answering in sentences as brief as he could manage, and completely abandoned his friends in the real world.

George began to reach back out to his friends- quick texts asking how they’ve been, when they’d be available to hang out, and was greeted with great enthusiasm. He heard from multiple people that they were worried about him, but weren’t sure how they should approach the issue. He thought that choosing not to contact him when they were apparently so worried was rather rude, but chose not to voice that idea. He had abandoned them as well, after all, and he figured that accusing some of his closest old friends of not truly caring about him wouldn’t be a well recieved way to greet his friends after so many months.

Although he didn’t voice his opinions, he couldn’t get rid of them, nor could he get rid of the loneliness that he had felt when he stopped watching Dream’s videos. He had hoped that rebuilding his old relationships would be the ultimate fix-it for his emotional state, but the results were less than impressive, and at some points even worse than before he had reached out. Whenever he was around his friends, he felt constantly on edge. It was similar to the bad feelings that he got when watching Dream’s videos in that he couldn’t understand exactly what was causing it, but completely different in every other way.

While the videos left him with pressure in his chest and a tight feeling in his throat, being around his friends made his palms sweat and gave him an inability to sit still. The closest thing he had felt to being around his friends was when he would watch horror movies in the dark or look down after climbing a particularly tall tree, but there was nothing around that would logically cause fear. Sure, a mugger might pop out from an alley while he and his friends went for a walk one day, but George never felt this way when he walked alone down the streets, even at night. If anything, he should be safer with more people around, but when he entertained this thought he wondered what his friends would do if that were to really happen. He thought back to when his friends didn’t text him for months, and wondered what they would do if George had truly been in danger.

George stopped seeing his friends.

He had been looking for solutions, and he hadn’t found them, instead finding other problems to deal with. He decided that the best feeling he had experienced out of the tightness in his chest, the loneliness, and the pseudo-fear was the one he experienced while he listened to his favorite, familiar clips that he had never deleted from his files.

As he returned to his old routine of work, watch Dream, sleep, repeat, George was disappointed to find that he felt worse than he had, not only, when he had been regularly contacting his friends and family, but also worse than when he had been spending hours watching the youtuber before. Now, he felt both the horrible tightness in his throat and the crushing pressure on his chest as well as the loneliness, almost exactly like when he had stopped watching Dream completely.

While George was browsing Twitter, looking at the posts he had missed while he had cut himself off from the youtuber and his fandom, he found himself thinking of his friends again. Well, not quite- he thought of Dream in his friends’ place. He imagined going to the same restaurants and walking the same trails, listening to Dream talk and finally being able to actually respond to his questions,being able to call Dream and chat when he was upset, and having Dream attempt to comfort him. The fantasies were an almost enlightening moment for George, he finally realized why the things that had made him so happy before now made him feel like he was drowning. 

He knew that his love for Dream was unrequited, that the man didn’t even know his name, but up until this point, George thought that he was okay with that. He had been unconsciously yearning for real human interaction when he could barely stand to watch even his favorite videos, his mind finally having had enough with the endless one-sided relationship. George couldn’t live the way he had been before reconnecting with his friends in the real world, but the people he actually knew clearly weren’t an option either. George didn’t trust them. George didn’t think he would ever be able to trust them, either.

He had one person in the world that he trusted, but he wouldn’t acknowledge him where he was now. 

He had to make sure that he would be seen, he had to make sure that he would be able to finally fulfill his needs with the person he loved. He needed to finally be with Dream.

And there was only one way to guarantee that.

George had been working as IT for a local office, but was grateful to have skills that far exceeded what was required for his job. The day after he had his epiphany, he set to work on reaching his target. He eventually traced a private Instagram account, presumably made for Dream’s friends and family. He pushed hours of work into finding any extra scrap of information, scouring the few photos Dream had posted for clues of his location or identity. Identifying marks on the small patches of exposed skin that he had seen, anything close to a geographic landmark. After a few days, he finally found a lead.

A heavily endangered wildflower, that had apparently come to live in Dream’s backyard. That narrowed down his entire search from an entire state to a diameter of roughly 30 kilometers. From there, he compared the small, blurry shots of houses in the backgrounds of pictures of Dream’s cat to pictures of the two small towns in the wildflowers range. After many more hours of comparing pictures, writing down the similarities and differences of the houses seen on Instagram with the houses seen on the various streets he observed through Google Earth, he found his prize.

A street that had the exact same pattern of houses, with one house that had a particularly large patch of unpainted wall. On that street was Dream’s house- a surprisingly quaint home, painted in a rather nauseating orange, and with a single, gray car in the driveway. George copied down the address from Google, nearly falling off of his chair in excitement. He sent his boss an email informing him of his two-week notice, that he had prepared many days ago in anticipation, and opened a travel website.

He already had a passport, and was hoping that he’d be able to find a proper reason to be given a long-term visa during his allotted 90 days in the USA without one, so he booked a one-way flight to the closest city to Dream’s small town. George didn’t have a lot of money saved up, and he kept that in mind as he browsed local motels and taxi services. Eventually, he found a service that would drive him from the airport to his final destination, and a small motel on the outskirts of the town that he would be able to afford to stay in for a few weeks. 

With everything finally planned out, all that George had left to do for now was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry that this update took so long- i started writing right after i posted but then i took a break and the next few days ended up being pretty bad haha. also, i really dislike using real names, but i think its really the only way to make the story actually work. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy!

Clay first saw the other man while he was waiting for his morning coffee, and he didn’t think of him at all for the rest of the day. He had barely even noticed him before leaving the store and walking back home, to be honest. After a week of his normal routine of going to the small cafe daily at around 9 o'clock, Clay came to recognize the young brunette sitting in the corner with his laptop. He never had anything to drink or eat, he didn’t even have any trash on the table that he always sat at. As he waited on his order in the nearly empty shop, he finally greeted the man that he had seen so many times now.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Pretty well, I’ve done a lot of work since I got here. How are you? The man spoke with an obvious British accent, and Clay wondered if he actually lived in the States, or if he was just on a somewhat lengthy vacation.

“I’m doing good.” He stopped talking, unsure of what to say, but feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the lack of conversation. “Hey, I think I’ve seen you everyday for the past week or so-” Clay was worried that he might come across as creepy by mentioning that he recognized the man despite not talking to him, but the concerns faded for the most part when the stranger smiled at him “How do you get away with not buying anything while you’re here? I thought this place had a customers only policy.”

“I’ve been slipping the baristas a few dollars in tips everytime I come in. It doesn’t bother them to break the rules a little bit as long as they’re making a little bit of cash, I guess.” Clay laughed, and he heard one of the baristas giggle as well. He didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just buy a small coffee, it would probably cost less than however much money he gave the baristas.

The teenage girl, who was in the middle of pouring his drink, turned around and spoke in a stage whisper “George, you aren’t supposed to tell anyone our secret!”

Clay laughed louder, and the stranger- George, apparently, responded “Come on, this guy won’t tell on you! You aren’t a tattletale, are you?” Clay shook his head with a smile, and took his drink as the barista passed it to him over the counter. “There, no need to worry, we can continue defying your boss in peace.” George said as he continued tapping on his laptop. Clay dropped his payment into the hands of the teenage barista before turning to leave with his drink. “Hey, you always run straight out after you get your order, are you heading to work or something?” 

Clay paused his walk to the door, turning back to look at the man in the corner and shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t particularly feel like lying, but he definitely didn’t want to tell a couple of strangers about his ‘secret identity’ as a Minecraft YouTuber. Sometimes he felt like the worst superhero in existence- random blond Florida man by day, semi-famous block game enthusiast by night. After hesitating for a moment, he responded with “Oh, no, I just don’t really have anything to do here, I guess.” 

The barista gasped in mock offense. “What, I’m not cool enough to hang out with?” The shop was pretty empty despite the time of day- if no one was here during ‘breakfast hours’, there would probably be even less people later on. She was probably pretty bored, even with George here. Despite the obvious joking in her tone, he would feel a little guilty if he left. 

“Yeah, what’s so wrong with us? Sit and stay for a while!” George chimed in from his corner. Clay thought about what he needed to do back at home- he had a video that he was planning on editing at some point today, but that was the only thing that he really needed to get done today. He could definitely afford to hang out in the shop while he drank his coffee. 

He sat down at a table next to George’s, who smiled at him brightly. He stayed for about 15 minutes, drinking his coffee slower than he typically would as he talked casually with George and the barista. 

He came back the next day, disappointed to see that a different, less friendly barista was working, but happy to see that George was sitting in the corner as usual. That day, he ended up staying longer, buying muffins for both himself and his new acquaintance after finishing his drink but looking for an excuse to stay longer. George was a very pleasant person to spend time with, He was friendly, he made him laugh, and he had a variety of stories that Clay was always excited to hear. 

He came to learn that when George was tapping away at his laptop, he was working on commissioned plug-ins, after he showed off some of the code that he had been working on. He learned that he had recently moved to Florida from England, as he had originally suspected. He came to Gravel Beach, the town that they both lived in, because it was the town George’s family had stayed in during a vacation, trying to avoid high hotel prices when they had come to visit Disneyworld. He also learned that George was interested in photography, eagerly showing off pictures of some of the flora and fauna that he had been unfamiliar to before he moved. George had been particularly excited about some of the native flowers, but Clay thought that the best photo had been one of a peacock strutting through the streets, which George had been incredibly confused by, until Clay explained that they were actually fairly common in Florida.

The day after that, the unfriendly barista was working yet again, so Clay bought his coffee and two muffins and sat down at George’s table, instead of the one a few feet to the right. He enjoyed the time he spent, and left the cafe with a bright mood, doing his work later on in the day with a little more energy than usual. 

At around 7 o’clock of the same day, Clay realized that he should probably be eating soon- last meal had been at half-past noon. He went to the kitchen, planning on finding something quick to cook for dinner, only to remember that he had been putting off his grocery shopping for the past few days and now had empty cupboards. He begrudgingly left his house, getting in his car and heading to the store.

The shopping trip had gone no differently from usual, grabbing what he needed from the shelves of his local Walmart, until he heard a familiar voice. “Hey! Clay, is that you?” He turned around, happy to see George standing there with an empty shopping basket. Clay waved and smiled. “It’s nice to finally see you somewhere other than the coffee place.” George spoke with a bright tone and a smile.

Clay wanted to tell him how excited he was to see George as well, and tell him that he had missed him, but quickly decided that it was far too early into their friendship to say something like that- especially since he had last seen George roughly 10 hours ago. “Yeah, it’s great to see you, dude! What’re you here for?” He mentally reprimanded himself for asking such a bland question- George was so interesting, and always seemed to have something to say, but he could barely manage to start a conversation on his own. It was always so much easier to make jokes and commentary when he was talking to his friends over the internet, or even to an audience than it was to make conversation with people in real life. Real life had far different customs from Twitch and YouTube. 

“I’m just picking up something for dinner. I don’t have anything good at home, so I came here.” Okay, maybe he had overreacted a little. Small talk made everyone boring, it seems.

“Yeah, me too.” The aisle was left with an uncomfortable lull in conversation, the only sound being the soft pop music coming from the store’s speakers and the distant noise of a child throwing a tantrum.

“So, does that mean you didn’t have any plans for dinner?” Clay nodded and continued to pretend to browse the cans of soup in front of him. “Maybe you’d like to go get something with me, then?” Was George asking him out? Clay hadn’t particularly thought of him in a romantic context yet, but he definitely could. George was such a cool guy, and he would love to get to know him better. Not to mention, he was pretty attractive. He had noticed that when he saw George in the coffee shop for the first time, but had ignored it for the most part up until now. But Clay didn’t want to make assumptions, and make a growing friendship awkward. Friends go out to dinner all the time after all, there was really no reason to think that George meant his invitation to be anything more than friendly. 

“It’s fine if you want to say no, you know. I won’t get angry or anything.” George interrupted his thoughts and Clay abruptly realized that he had been quiet for an awkwardly long time. 

“Oh no, I’d love to go!” Did that sound too eager? If George wanted to go together as friends, then it would be weird to be that excited, right? Or would George be happy that he wanted to spend time together? “Did you have any place in mind?” Alright, that sounded normal. 

George’s eyes practically lit up when Clay said yes, but his voice remained even. “I actually don’t know many places around here- I’ve only been here for about two weeks and I’ve mostly been eating ham sandwiches in that time, to be honest. What restaurants are good?” Oh, this was difficult. Clay had to find a restaurant that had food that would appeal to George’s tastes, one that was decent enough that it wouldn’t disappoint him while still being casual enough that it wouldn’t seem odd to take a friend (or a potential love interest on a first date?) to.

“Uhh… There’s a pretty nice Mexican place near my house. Not everything there is spicy, so you won’t have to eat something that’s going to burn your mouth or… something” 

“What, because I’m British I can’t handle spicy food?” Oh god, that didn’t actually offend George, did it? “Yeah, you’re right. I couldn’t eat a jalapeno without crying.” George laughed and Clay did the same, grateful that he hadn’t said the wrong thing somehow. When had he become so nervous? “Mexican sounds great, though. I guess you’ll have to check out and put away your groceries, first?”

“Yeah, if I give you the address do you think you’d be able to find the place on your own? Since you’re pretty new to the area.”

“I’m sure I could figure it out. Do you think I could give you my number and have you text it to me?” George pulled out his phone, clearly expecting Clay to say yes. He agreed and sent the message as promised. “Would 8 work for you?” 

Clay checked the time: 7:22. That should leave him enough time to drive home, put away the frozen food that he had bought, clean up a little bit, and make his way to the restaurant. He thanked his past self for picking a home that was so close to all of the businesses in his town. “Yeah, that’d be great! I’ll see you there!”

“Yep, see you there, Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! although this is not my first fanfiction, it is my first on this account and i am still pretty bad at writing. if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out! i have a very inconsistent schedule, but i will work to get chapters out as soon as i can write them. also, ive been thinking about making a discord server for discussing and writing mcyt fanfiction, so tell me if youd be interested!


End file.
